parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sword in the Stone (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Animal Style)
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's movie-spoof of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone". Cast *Wart/Arthur - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Merlin - Dan'l Baboon (Kimba the White Lion/Leo the Lion) *Archimedes - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Sir Ector - Tom Cat (Tom & Jerry) *Sir Kay - Butch Cat (Tom & Jerry) *Sir Pellinore - Lackey (Tom & Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale) *The Scullery Maid - Aunt Polly (Tom Sawyer (2000) *Madam Mim - Belladonna (Kimba the White Lion) *Black Bart the Knight - Caesar (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *The Wolf - Wolf (Peter and the Wolf aka Make Mine Music/Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Sugar Pot as itself *Tiger and Talbot - Max (The Little Mermaid) and Spike (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Guard that say "Who Goes There" - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Wart/Arthur (Fish) - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Merlin (Fish) - Mr. Codfish (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *The Frog - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *The Pike - Barracuda (Finding Nemo) *Wart/Arthur (Squirrel) - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Merlin (Squirrel) - McSquizzy (Open Season) *The Little Girl Squirrel - Bucky the Squirrel (The Emperor's New Groove) *The Old Granny Squirrel - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The Pink Sparrow - Bird (Goliath II) *Wart/Arthur (Bird) - Buster the Bird (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *The Hawk - Hawk (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) *Madam Mim (Giant) - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free/Mickey's Christmas Carol) *Madam Mim (Tiny) - Vidia (Tinker Bell) *Madam Mim (Pig Face) - Maleficent's Pig Goon (Sleeping Beauty) *Madam Mim (Beautiful) - Ursula as Vanessa (The Little Mermaid) *Madam Mim (Cat) - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Merlin (Turtle) - Verne (Over the Hedge) **Merlin (Rabbit) - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951) **Merlin (Caterpillar) - The Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland (1951) **Merlin (Walrus) - Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) **Merlin (Mouse) - Nedi the Mouse (Timon & Pumbaa - Rafiki Fables: Good Mousekeeping) **Merlin (Crab) - Bruce the Crab (Timon & Pumbaa: Back Out in the Outback) **Merlin (Goat) - Jed (Home on the Range) *Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Madam Mim (Alligator) - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) **Madam Mim (Fox) - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little (2005) **Madam Mim (Chicken) - Fifi (Shrek Forever After) **Madam Mim (Elephant) - Eloise (Goliath II) **Madam Mim (Tiger) - Raja (Goliath II) **Madam Mim (Snake) - Adder (The Animals of Farthing Wood) **Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) **Madam Mim (Dragon) - Maleficent's Dragon Form (Sleeping Beauty) *Merlin (Stunt Double) - Kerchak (Tarzan) *2 Knights - Adult Simba (The Lion King) and Claw (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Citizens - Townspeople (Mickey Mouse: The Prince and the Pauper) and People of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Merlin (Modern) - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) Scenes *The Sword in the Stone (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Animal Style) part 1: Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Animal Style) part 2: Kimba Drops in For Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Animal Style) part 3: At Tom Cat's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Animal Style) part 4: ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Animal Style) part 5: A Medival Assembly Line *The Sword in the Stone (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Animal Style) part 6: ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Animal Style) part 7: Battle for the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Animal Style) part 8: Kimba's Educations *The Sword in the Stone (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Animal Style) part 9: Meet Belladonna ("Mad Madam Mim") *The Sword in the Stone (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Animal Style) part 10: The Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Animal Style) part 11: Kimba is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Animal Style) part 12: The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Animal Style) part 13: Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Animal Style) part 14: End Credits Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies